1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated apparatus for playing a game of horseshoes and more particularly pertains to games which may be played with horseshoes at night, the games including illuminated horseshoes and illuminated pegs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of horseshoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, horseshoes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing the game of horseshoes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,168 to Battista; 4,091,871 to Chiaramonte; 4,580,637 to King; and 3,841,408 to Bucalo describe horseshoes that may be utilized to play a game of horseshoes. King relates to adjustability. The others relate to materials. Furthermore, in this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an illuminated apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a game of horseshoes under conditions of limited visibility.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved illuminated apparatus which can be used to play a game of horseshoes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.